I Never Told You
by xMadeline11x
Summary: Random Niley one-shot that is loosely inspired by the Colbie Calliet song.


**Random one shot time!

* * *

**

Miley was sitting alone in her house unpacking her suitcase. It was the first time in weeks that she was home. It wasn't even for very long this time, but it was home none the less. She was humming to a random song as she hung a shirt in her closet when she heart a quiet knock on the door, followed by footsteps. She didn't know who was there, so she waited quietly in her room, hoping whoever it was wouldn't find her. She jumped as her bedroom door opened before letting out a sigh of relief.

"God Nick you fucking jackass. I thought you were a robber. Or a serial killer. Or something." She sat down on her bed and gave him one the evil eye before she burst out laughing. "So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. He's not here, is he?"

"No. He's off shooting a movie. Do I even want to know how you got in?" Nick grinned at her.

"Come on Mi. We've picked loads of locks before." She gave him a half smile.

"True. Really though. What are you doing here?" He ignored the question and sat down next to her.

"So how have you been? We haven't talked in a while. In a long while. Quite a long time, actually."

"You babble when you're nervous. 'Fess up. What's going on?" Once again he ignored her question. He put his arm around her.

"I miss you, you know."

"I miss you too, Nick. Believe or not but we were best friends at once point."

"Yeah. I miss that."

"Me too." They sat in silence and stared at the ground. Nick looked up at her.

"So how do you like the new house?" Miley looked up and grabbed his hand.

"Want a tour?"

"Psh. Yeah." She dragged Nick all the way to the front door.

"Hello my name is Miley and I will be your tour guide this evening." He laughed. "Now this, right here, where we're standing, is the entry way. If you follow me you'll see the living room, complete with a television and a couch."

"This is a great tour."

"Shut up." Miley turned and hit him in the arm.

"Ow."

"Wimp." She lead him into the next room. "Now this, this is the..."

"Wait." Nick raised his hand. "Can I ask a question?" Miley rolled her eyes.

"I guess."

"Why don't you have any lights on? What's with all the candles?" Nick looked around. Not a single light in the house was on. There were just candles everywhere. All different sizes, different colors, some scented, some not. All lit, producing a nice warm light.

"I like the candles. They're peaceful and relaxing. They help me relax. Which isn't easy for me anymore."

"I get the feeling."

"Now, as I was saying, this is the kitchen and the dining room. And yes, that is a brand new kitchen table." Nick looked at all the places she was pointing out. He had an interesting look on his face. "Nick. Stop."

"What?"

"You're thinking about all the dirty things we could do on the the brand new counters and on the brand new kitchen table. Stop it." Miley laughed. Nick laughed too, considering that was exactly what he was thinking about.

"You got me." Miley took him upstairs. He stopped about half way up.

"I'm pretty sure you're skipping like, oh I don't know, the entire house."

"I'm just showing you the important things. Like here. This is the guest room. Just an FYI, this is where he sleeps when he stays over. We like our privacy. He stays over, a lot, but never in my room."

"Really?" As Miley looked at Nick she knew that what she had just said was in fact very important to him.

"Yeah." They walked back into Miley's bedroom and sat back down on the bed.

"Miley, I have to tell you something. Something I should've said a long time time ago."

"Okay."

"Something I never told you."

"Stay." Miley looked down as tears filled her eyes.

"That's irrelevant now, Nick."

"I know."

"You should've said it sooner."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. And now I miss everything about you. Everything that we used to have. But it's too late, I know that."

"Than why are you here Nick?"

"Because I thought you needed to hear that from me."

"I did. But it doesn't change anything. Not now, anyway."

"It's okay Mi." Nick gave her a one armed hug and got up to leave. He was about to say goodbye when Miley interjected.

"Wait. Nick. Don't leave me alone. Just stay, the night, as my friend."

"Okay." Nick started walking towards the guest room.

"Oh come here." He went back over to her bed.

"You're the only boy I want in my room. In my bed. In a non-dirty sense."

"I've missed this"

"Me too."

"When we wake up tomorrow, everything goes back to normal, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

* * *

**Random author note time! (P.S. This is totally unimportant. So you don't have to read if you don't want to :P)**

**So I was in the car for about six or seven hours today and I kept on hearing the song "I Never Told You" by Colbie Calliet (sp?) on the radio. And I thought, NILEY! So it inspired me to write this one-shot.**

**This one-shot prolly could've been better, but I recently bought the first season of the O.C. and I was watching that while writing this. So. Yeah.**

**But anyway, any thoughts? haha :P**

**P.S. Sorry for the random/long/pointless/boring author's note. It's after midnight now and I've had a crazy amount of caffeine today so I'm wide awake.**


End file.
